


I only hugged you once

by hitori10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eren and Jean don't want to kill each other in this one, Humor, M/M, Oblivious!Eren, Romance, Self-Harm, Tall!Levi, mentions of abuse, oblivious!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are friends over the internet, and have only video chatted once. But, that doesn't stop the fact they have a strong friendship. They only met in person when Eren moved. Both realized, it was worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only hugged you once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julieofthewatertribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieofthewatertribe/gifts).



> For my friend, Julieofthewatertribe. I hope you guys all enjoy this!

I only hugged you once

* * *

 

Eren honestly can't remember why he was intrigued by Levi. Was it the way the man wrote, expressed himself in words, his weird, yet captivating personality. He really can't tell. It doesn't matter anyway. He believes it was because they were supposed to meet. Yeah, he knows it sounds corny as all hell, but, it's true. Or at least he feels so.

Now, he can't recall off the top of his head what he commented on, nor did he ever expect a response back. The raven was quite popular on the website. Why him of all people, did he respond back to? Was it because he normally wrote back to his comments? Was Eren just another fan to the other man? It wouldn't have been uncommon. The conversation between them was light, fun, and a bit humorous. Finally, Levi set his foot down and told Eren he would rather talk over his e-mail. It was a pain in the ass to talk over that shit website.

The boy felt nervous talking to the older man for the first time. Yes, he knows he would have to talk about himself, as would Levi. Problem, he didn't know how to describe himself. He only came up with the things he knew most about himself. He wanted to become a history major and minor in writing, did fairly well in school, had brown hair and green eyes. A bit of a smart mouth, had shit humor, laughed at the dumbest shit ever. Eren shared he was 16 years old. He pressed send. Hoping that would be enough for the man to get a general idea of who he was.

Several minutes later, he got something in his inbox. Clicking on it with inhuman speed, his green eyes scanned over the e-mail. He found out Levi was 20 years old. Currently going to college for becoming a doctor. He too had shit humor, cursed like a sailor, had a monotone voice and one hell of a poker face. His hair a nice raven color with an under cut, steel grey eyes and pale skin. The man was one blunt mother fucker, more so than Eren. His jokes crude, and normally sexual in a way. Eren only had one thing he always relied on, his cheesy as hell pick up lines. They made the man laugh his ass off and blushing at times.

The pair bonded over the dumbest shit in the world. Classic cartoons, anime, favorite colors, clothing, and even their friends. Levi shared his friends consisted of a crazy as hell scientist, a man who rivaled fucking captain Americas looks, a mother hen, a moron always trying to impersonate him, biting his tongue often in the process and two giant morons, ones who followed him like two lost puppies. Eren's friends were an over protective sister, a worry wart, freckled Jesus, horse face, angel, bottomless pit, baldy, buff blonde guy, quiet brunette, deadly short blonde, and a smartass female.

Every single night the two learned something new about the other. Hell, every conversation they had was a fucking party. It was somewhere around, February, when they started talking. Their late night talks always switched to the most random things in the world, now mind you, they did have the rare serious conversation. It was more of a blessing to the brunette. He finally found someone who listened to his rants based on what he thought of things. The older man sharing his own side of it.

Often times when Eren would find himself stuck on something for school, Levi would always offer to help him with shit he didn't understand, and down right thought was useless. They had a whole talk how high school was completely useless and petty. Levi told him something he completely agreed with, and he can still quote it to this day.

_"I can tell you every bone and vein in the human body. But, I can't tell you how to do a fucking mortgage. You learn that shit out of shit hole high school."_

For a college student, Eren gave him a pat on the back for this one, Levi knew how to point out every flaw he had already by passed as he grew older. The boy still being young, and not one fucking bit naive, didn't know jack shit about all that. He relied on the raven to fill him on things he had already discovered. Hey, it was better to be safe than sorry. It was fucking handy to have someone know their shit like Levi.

* * *

 

_'Hey, brat. What's going on?"_

Eren smiled as he read the e-mail. He had already finished his homework and was currently reading online and working on his own stories. He quickly typed out his response.

_"Not much. Just finished some homework. I'm just typing out something for one of my stories. You?"_

_"Just got out of fucking math class. Why the flying fuck couldn't they make it in the afternoon like all my other classes? For fucks sake, can't they tell I'm tired as all hell?"_

The boy suppressed a laugh. Levi could be so moody when tired.

_"That sucks man."_

_"Fuck yes. Anyway, how was your day, shitty brat?"_

_"Boring. Between school, homework and dealing with personal problems. I'm exhausted."_

_"-Sigh- Dammit, kid. Didn't I tell you not to over work yourself? Don't want you suddenly collapsing somewhere."_

_"Oh, Levi~ I had no idea you cared so much."_

_"Fuck you. I know what I'm talking about. You feel like shit after it happens."_

_"Don't worry. I'll be careful. Even I know my limits."_

_"Yeah. My ass."_

_"How was yours? Day, I mean."_

_"As good as it could get. Just tired from classes. Have a shit ton of work to get done by next week. Just glad we have a three day weekend. More than enough time to get all this shit done."_

_"If you have a lot to do, we can talk tomorrow, if you want."_

_"Nah. I can multitask. Besides, talking with someone will prevent me from blowing my brains out over all these papers. Wonder if they'll except them will my blood everywhere. Ha, that would make one hell of a story for that shitty teacher."_

_"Yeah. I don't understand why teachers feel the need that they should compete against one another to see who has the craziest and most memorable story from a student. I don't get it at all."_

_"The way I see it, is more or less they try to fucking prepare their asses and mental health, if they fucking have any, so they won't be so surprised when stupid shit happens."_

_"I guess that makes sense. I listened in one day about the shit teachers were talking about. Man, you hear some fucking weird crap."_

_"Anything to make school feel less like a god damn prison."_

_"You have any stories like that?"_

_"Me? Oh, hell yeah."_

_"Would you mind sharing?"_

_"You willing to risk and subject your mind as to what I did?"_

_"Pretty damn sure."_

_"Alright. Now, this isn't me who did this. Let that be known."_

_"Okay."_

_"It was Aurou. Fucking dumbass never suspected a thing. It was our senior year. You know how it is, teachers don't really give two shits at the end of the year. Especially with upcoming graduates. Anyway, Aurou and his girlfriend, Petra, had been dating since middle school, did shit in public and fucked, like the normal fucking hormonal couple. So, the moron comes up to me one day, smiling like a kid in a damn candy store, he says, hey, Levi, you think the teachers would give two shits if me and Petra did the dirty deed in the teachers lounge? I'm like, Nah, no one goes in there anymore. Usually leave that shit hole alone now. It was lunch, and he tell me he's gonna take Petra there, they leave and shits going all smoothly since they left. You know, me, Erwin, Hanji, Erd and Gunther are all chatting about random stuff, and I tell them where the two went. Hanji gives me this shit eating grin, when I tell them I wanna get back at Aurou when he shaved my legs. They all encourage me, to see what goes down, all of them come with me. I go up to my old Chem. professor. I tell him, hey, I wanna talk to you for a bit before I graduate, and so do these guys. He's like sure, where you wanna go? I tell him the teacher's lounge. Since it now normally quiet in there, and we make our way there. We''re chatting the entire way there, about 5 rooms from it, you can fucking clearly hear moaning. Professor looks at me, with this look on his face, one that says he knows what going on. So, we walk up to the door and he slams it open, he catches Aurou and Petra fucking against the place where he sat during lunch. She goes red and he asks what's wrong. Man, the teacher went fucking yelling at their asses. My friends and I start laughing our asses off cause Petra is screaming for him to get out and let them change, he leaves to go get the principal, and I say through the door to Aurou. Payback mother fucker."_

_"Oh my god. You did that? You get in trouble too?"_

_"Fuck no. Needless to say, my old Chem professor won for the best revenge from a friend story."_

_"Wow, you are such a dick."_

_"Thanks, I get that all the time. Now, you're turn. Try to wow me."_

_"Alright...I got one. Okay, so as you know me and horse face don't get along for shit."_

_"Clearly. Go on."_

_"He pissed me off so badly, by hittin_ g _on my sister and talking dirty to her in front of my fucking face. So, I decide I would use his boyfriend, Marco, who even agreed to this, since he and Jean had been arguing as of late. So, I tell him hey, why don't we get Mikasa to help us on this too? Again, she whole heartedly agreed. We decide to do this during school, make it more embarrassing and humiliating for him. He and I have gym class together. So, I bring my sister's night gown, which I ended up getting rid of later, he gets ready first and leaves, fucking moron leaves his locker open. I take his clothes and replace them with a bra, panties and the night gown. After class, he normally showers, he dumps his clothes by the curtain, I tell Marco, hey take his clothes and get the entire student body here like we told everyone a week before we decided to make the plan happen. Horse face comes out of the shower, only in his towel and notices his clothes gone, he runs to his locker and finds the women's clothing, I hear him scream "JEAGER. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I'M GONNA SLOTTER YOUR ASS FOR THIS" I send Reiner in there, him trying to calm down horse face, he finds him wearing a towel, when Jean turned around, he took the towel and came out running, fucking dumbass comes out after him, naked. He stops in his tracks and sees the entire school there in the gym. He sprints in the locker room and is forced to change in the women's clothes, he ends up going home in the clothing. A lot of teachers were laughing their asses off. I kept getting pats on the back and high-fives. Totally worth it. All the teacher's still talk about it."_

_"I can see why the kid hates you now. Dick move, Jeager. Real nice dick move."_

Eren slapped a hand to his mouth, attempting to not burst out laughing. It would be really bad if his parents and older sister heard him talking to someone else online, especially when he's supposed to be dead asleep. Man, his ass would so be punished.

_"He deserved it. Bastard had it coming to him."_

_"I'm sure he did, kid. I'm sure he did."_

The boy looked onto the corner of his screen, he groaned. It was 2:30 in the morning. His father would be up in half and hour. He always came and checked up on him. He could tell easily if he was asleep or not.

_"Levi, I have to get to sleep. My dad is going to be up soon, and I don't want to be banned from the computer or worse."_

_"That's fine, brat. Wouldn't want your ass to get kicked. Night, Eren."_

_"Night, old man."_

The boy was about to sign off as he got another message, he laughed at what it said.

_"Fuck you."_

Signing off, he powered down his laptop and got in bed. Snuggling under the covers, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Levi groaned as his door was literally being pounded on. Removing himself from his warm covers, he hauled his tired body to his door, throwing it open. Surprise, surprise. It was Hanji.

She giggled at the tired look on the raven's face. "I can tell you stayed up late doing work, Ackerman?"

"No, shitty glasses. I just went to bed at 5 for the fucks of it."

"Sarcastic and rude already, eh, Levi?" She walked in, clearly not giving two shits whether she was let in or not.

The man sighed, shutting his door. He walked into his kitchen, seeing the woman already raiding his fridge. "Just what the fuck are you doing?"

"Seeing whether you have something I can make us both for breakfast." She answered him, her face in the fridge, examining some eggs.

Levi rolled his eyes, he went into his room to get his laptop. When he came back, he saw Hanji cracking some eggs in a pan and coffee in the process of being made. He sat down, putting on his reading glasses, starting up his computer.

The scientist looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes widening slightly as she saw Levi smile and laugh at something. She hastily placed the finished eggs on two plates, dashing over to the table. She set the food down, standing beside the man. "What are you smiling about?! I must know!"

He tried pushing her away, but, to no avail. She gasped, seeing the name 'Eren' on his e-mail. It read, _'Good morning, Levi. I hope you have a good day today.'_

She grabbed his shoulders, shaking the man. "Who is Eren?! Is it your long distance lover?! Levi, you sly dog you!" Hanji giggled.

Levi pushed her away, glaring at the woman. "No, Eren is not my long distance lover. He's just some kid I befriended."

"So you say. But, I know one day, you two will meet. Yes! I can see it now!" She pointed at Levi. "You two will fuck in front of me! Levi, plant your children into his ass! Make as much noise as you want! Get him to scream your name, Levi!" She laughed madly, imagining the two of them in bed.

It was a good thing he learned how to mute out Hanji, this shit she was spatting was embarrassing.

He won't lie. Levi had already thought about Eren in that matter. The boy was attractive, his profile picture proved it. Soft chestnut hair, luminescent green eyes and tanned skin. He and the boy already video chatted once, and it was fine. They conversed as always, and it felt completely natural to the man. It was like he had known Eren a lifetime.

When in truth he and the boy lived in completely different places. Levi in a big city and Eren in a quiet town. They were both used to different things. The busy life was something the raven was used to, and Eren was used to the quiet, calm small town he lived in.

Levi looked forward to the day where Eren would graduate from high school and come live here. The boy had told him he wanted a change of pace and hopefully live there for the rest of his life. Visit family occasionally and shit. He was going to be a grown adult, so, there was nothing holding him back anymore from staying where he was now.

Right now, the man had to be patient. Eren would be here one day. The two would see each other on a regular basis. Yes, it was worth waiting for now.

* * *

 

Eren stared out the window from his history class. It normally was his favorite subject, but today it only seemed to give him a head ache.

He only wanted school to be over, go home and do his work and talk to Levi. It was the only thing that brightened up his shitty day. It really was. The man had this sort of calming aura that Eren was looking for. Despite him being rather cold and blunt sometimes, and having rather low self-esteem too, he was a truly amazing person. One which the boy would love to be around all day.

It wasn't an option right now, seeing as they both loved very far away from the other. Oh, well. He only had 2 more years of high school left and then he would leave this quiet town. He really wanted a change of pace. True, it was nice to live in a place where everything was chill and all. But, you begin to wonder if this is all you'll ever live in. The boy wanted to get a different scenery around himself. He knew where Levi lived, ironically enough it was the exact place he wanted to go to for college and hopefully start a life.

The only person that would have the hardest time with everything, his mother. She was the one who wanted them to live in a small, quiet, peaceful town and so did his father. They thought it was the best for raising two children. Eren and Mikasa never had a problem with it before. It wasn't until they took a family trip to a big city, it was then the two siblings wanted to know more about the city life. Throughout the two weeks there, Mikasa got a piercing and made several new friends and as for Eren, he ended up with a new tattoo and got into the habit of dying his hair for a while.

His mother was the one who flipped out the most really. His father just said it was good for them to see different things, since in a way they didn't have much going on where they lived. Grisha only thought it would give them a bigger view of how unique other cities were. Carla thought it was better for them to live where they were for the rest of their lives. Sure, there were nice people there, and town was quiet; that didn't really convince their two children.

Mikasa already set her mind to leave for a bigger city when she attended college, as would Eren. Their mother was still trying to convince them how dangerous other cities were; she had no luck. It didn't stop her from constantly trying. The only thing the siblings would tell her was how Mikasa knew how to defend herself with her kick boxing she learned, and Eren having 4 swords he knew how to use and kept sharp.

The boy had a feeling his mother would eventually give up and let them go where they pleased. She would have to, they were going to be adults. Have their own lives, make other friends, meet the special someone. It was inevitable. Carla had to learn to except their decision, not matter how much it hurt the siblings to know their mother didn't completely agree with their idea, they were going to be on their own as soon as graduation came.

The boy sighed, he turned his head away from the window and began taking notes of everything the teacher said. He could remember Levi's words as he wrote.

_'Everything happens in due time, Eren. You only gotta wait shit out.'_

* * *

 

Levi pushed away his assignment for his class, not wanting to look at it anymore.

He knew what was wrong with him, there was no doubting what it was. His mind was once again focused on Eren. The boy he met months before and now constantly plagued his mind. The man hadn't thought he would begin to harbor feelings for the boy. It was nothing more than an innocent friendship in the beginning. Now, it was something more, on his end at least. Yeah, he and Eren, flirted, as he liked to put it. They often gave each other kisses, hugs, winks, and suggestive words were traded. They meant something for Levi, the man couldn't tell whether or not it had the same affect on the boy.

He remembered Eren's smiling face when the two video chatted. How he would always brush his hair nervously out of his eyes and fidget. He sat down in a chair with his arms crossed and the boy hiding his face behind a pillow. It was beyond adorable. His eyes would dart somewhere else, trying to avoid stuttering. It had the male snickering quietly.

There would be no way for him to hide his feelings when Eren would move. It was better that way. He didn't know whether or not a long distance relationship would function rather well. Always wondering who the other was constantly associating with, were they getting too close, whose to say? Levi was the possessive type, he didn't like sharing for shit. If even they had known Eren for years, the moment he claimed something he loved as his, you better stay the fuck away.

Alas, Eren was nothing more than a friend right now. But, he swore the moment the boy would arrive here, he would confess his feelings.

Levi blinked, chuckling at his antics. He seemed more like a love stricken girl than a man right now. Oh, well. Can't help it when you have feelings for someone millions of miles away. You just can't. He hoped Eren took that into consideration. Their little pet play and 'innocent' flirting was not so innocent as it seemed for him.

It might seem petty to love someone who was literally millions of miles away. Only having seen their face once, but, really that's all you need. If you love them enough, once is all it takes to memorize every little feature. Levi knew the dangers of meeting someone and talking to them over the internet, he wasn't a fucking senseless teenager, not anymore alright...Point being, he was more cautious now. Just...Eren was someone special. When he called Eren cute, beautiful, lovely, he meant it all. He really did. No matter how much the boy seemed to doubt him. He just loved him all that much. Levi just hoped his feelings wouldn't be shot down. That would be a big shot on his ego.

* * *

 

Eren closed his books and set them in his backpack for school on Monday. Thank freckled Jesus it finally was Friday. He could stay up late talking to Levi and update his stories, and catching up on his reading.

He opened up his Skype, and sent a hello to Levi. Eren plugged in his headphones and started playing some music, beginning to type out his recent chapter for his story.

_'Hey, brat.'_

Eren smiled, typing out his response.

_'Hey, old man.'_

_'Fuck off. I'm not that old.'_

_'Could have fooled me.'_

_'Perhaps. It would be a damn shame if I was fifty and wasted my time on a shitty brat much like yourself.'_

_'-Pout- Don't be like that, Levi-Chan.'_

_'Call me that again and I can't say your dick will remain in tact.'_

'Levi~ You're so violent. It sends shivers down my back.'

_'Hmph.'_

_'Don't you 'hmph' me. Use your words.'_

_'You're a fucking shitty brat. That better princess?'_

_'...Aside from the insults, yes.'_

_'You're one weird kid.'_

_'But, you love me weird.'_

_'For some odd fucking reason, I do.'_

_'Yiiis~ Levi-SAN likes my weird side.'_

_'...Don't even add San to my name. Makes me feel old as shit.'_

As Eren was about to tell him he was indeed old as shit, he got another message.

_'You dare say that I am old as shit and I'll kick your ass.'_

The boy snickered. He had no doubt that Levi would. But, he had some exciting news for the man.

_'Hey, I have something important to tell you.'_

_'What, brat?'_

_'I wanted to let you know that my family and I would be visiting California for the summer.'_

* * *

 

Levi's hands froze on the keyboard. The brat was going to be coming to the place where he lived? And for an entire summer? Hell, he and Eren could actually meet in person and not through a screen. He would be able to have the boy by his side for sometime. Get to know him a bit better. He quickly typed out his answer.

_'Really now?'_

_'Yeah. You and I can hang out.'_

_'Fine by me brat. I can show ya around.'_

_'Ah, thank you, Levi. It would be great knowing where I was going and not just walking around aimlessly.'_

_'Your parents know about me though?'_

_'Yeah. Everyone in my family was first watching us as we were video chatting. They were all relieved to find out you were actually your age and not lying about who you were.'_

_'Alright. That sets my mind more at ease.'_

_'How so?'_

_'I didn't want your parents and sister to think I was some lowly pedophile going after their kid.'_

_'Well, you're not to them. Just a good friend of mine.'_

_'Good. I want to keep that rep when you guys come.'_

_'We should be there a week after school ends. So, we're leaving in...3 weeks? Yeah. 3 weeks.'_

'You guys can crash over at my place. It's big enough.'

'You sure? I feel like I would be taking advantage of you.'

'My parents are rich brat. It's fine. I have so much unused space it's ridiculous.'

'Okay. I'll let my folks know.'

Levi yawned, his eyes getting watery. He rubbed his ashy orbs. The man really needed his sleep. After staying up for endless hours, he really fucking needed to die for some time.

_'Brat, I'm gonna head off to bed now. Fucking tired.'_

_'Alright then, Night, Levi.'_

_'Night, Eren.'_

Levi signed off, shutting his laptop. He made his way to his bed, falling down on the plush mattress. He snuggled under his snowy white covers, letting the land of dreams take him in.

* * *

 

Eren stood in his room fixing his luggage 3 weeks later. School was finally out for break and his family were all packing up for their trip to California. He was incredibly excited for this trip. The boy would finally get to meet Levi in person.

He knew his personality like the back of his hand and had already seen him when they video chatted. Main question...how tall was Levi exactly? The man never mentioned it. Did he think that it really wasn't all the important to say? Hm, maybe.

The boy sat down on his bed, he was only waiting for his father to tell them to get their things and then they could leave already. He had heard from Mikasa it took a while for her and their father to convince Carla, seeing as she wasn't very fond of the big cities, somehow they managed it. Was he complaining? Hell no.

"Eren! Son! Come on, time to go!"

Grabbing his luggage, and making sure his laptop and charger were in his bag, he left his room, shutting the light off.

His father grabbed his luggage and put it in the back. The two males finished packing up all the things they would need and shut the trunk.

Grisha ruffled his son's hair. "Good job, son. Now, come on. Get in the car. The sooner the better."

He nodded. Walking to the back, Eren opened the door and hopped right next to his sister, already listening to music and reading on of her books. It was a gift from Armin, so, he could only guess that it was a complicated one.

Shutting the door, he put on his own head phones and closed his eyes. Letting sleep over take him.

* * *

 

When the boy woke up next, he saw that they were already at some sort of cabin. Taking off his head phones, he reached over and shook his sister awake.

Blinking her onyx eyes open, Mikasa yawned. "Something wrong, Eren?"

Eren looked outside the window, looking for any kind of sign saying where they were at. He also noticed that his parents were no longer in the front of the car. "Where are we anyway?"

Rubbing her eyes, she too looked outside. It was nothing more than trees, a small cabin and a lake in the distance. "I don't know. Might be a resting area."

"Hm, you might be right. But, wouldn't have dad and mom woken us up?"

Mikasa stopped rubbing her eyes, her entire body froze. "Mom...Eren, I think that mom might have talked dad into taking us elsewhere and told us we were going to California. When in fact we we're coming here."

The boy rubbed his temples. "I knew it was too good to be true. Mom was too easy to convince. Dammit, I should have thought she would do something like this again."

The siblings saw their mother come out from the cabin, a smile on her face. She walked over and opened the door on Mikasa's side. "Good morning, you two."

Mikasa leaned back in her seat. "Mom. Where are we anyways? I thought we were supposed to be in California."

Carla shook her head. "No. You know I don't like the bigger cities. So, I talked your father into helping me. We're spending our summer family vacation here. Don't worry, we got wi-fi here. You can keep in touch with yours friends. Come on, get in the cabin. All your things are in your rooms." With that, their mother walked back into the cabin, leaving her two kids shocked.

Both groaned. "Fuck."

* * *

 

Later that night, Eren was sprawled out on his bed. There was so much shit to do earlier. He was fucking exhausted as all holy hell.

His parents made him and Mikasa go fishing with them. He swore there was nothing more boring than sitting there waiting for a fish to grab the bait. In the end, it was only his father that even managed to catch something.

Getting up from his comfy bed, he strode over to his desk, turning on his laptop. It was time to give Levi the news. Unfortunately they would not be meeting like the boy thought they would.

Signing on, he quickly typed to Levi. He leaned back in his seat. Several moments later, he received a reply.

_'Hey, brat.'_

_'Hey, Levi.'_

_'You sound like someone died, kid. Something wrong?'_

Eren sighed. Might as well tell him when he caught on to something.

_'Turns out that we won't be going to California. My parents tricked me and my sister. We're in a cabin and spending the summer here.'_

* * *

 

Levi read the reply with wide eyes. So...Eren wouldn't really be coming to California like they were expecting. He lowered his head. The man was really excited about meeting the brunette. He sighed heavily.

_'It's fine, brat. As long as you and I can still chat.'_

_'Yeah...I guess.'_

_'Hey, don't get down on me. It's not good for a happy little shit like yourself. You're moving here anyway after graduation. We can see each other than.'_

_'I guess you're right, Levi.'_

_'Cheer up, brat.'_

_'Alright. So, how was your day, old man?'_

_'I'm not old, fuck face. But, eh, it was fine. Shitty glasses came over and about trashed my place. Had I not threatened to kick her ass.'_

_'Oh, gods, what did she do this time?'_

_"More fucking experiments.'_

_'When will that woman learn you are a clean freak?'_

_'Hell if I know, kid.'_

_'Can I guess you broke out the bleach, rubber gloves and face mask?'_

_'You don't have to guess. You already named what I got out to clean my entire house.'_

_'How long did it take before you deemed it clean?'_

_'6 hours.'_

_'Freckled Jesus!'_

_'Yeah. It smells like bleach and flowers here right now.'_

_'I feel sorry for your house. I can only see you going to town on it.'_

_'If anything my house should feel blessed I keep it spot free.'_

_'Whatever you say, Levi.'_

_'It's true.'_

_'-Snickers- Maybe I might let you teach me a thing or two about cleaning.'_

_'Don't back down from this, kid. Your hands and knees will be sore from scrubbing the floors until they meet my standards.'_

_'Can it be a yellow sponge?'_

_'Why?'_

_'It lets me take out my anger I have for spongebob.'_

_'Just what the flying fuck are you smoking?'_

_'What? You don't hate spongebob? I only like the old episodes.'_

_'Normally I would completely dismiss this conversation because of the amount of idiocy in this. But, this time you have a point brat. The new episodes are shit.'_

_'Yes! I knew you would agree!'_

_'Hell yeah. The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma.'_

_'You'll never catch me when I hit MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE.'_

_'Heh, I thought that you didn't have good taste in classic cartoons.'_

_'I do, Levi. The new cartoons suck ass.'_

_'Hm, at least you know they are. Hanji normally forces me to watch them.'_

_'You poor bastard...'_

_'The shit I put up with.'_

_'You are a god in disguise for having so much patience. Wait no, the god of cleanliness'_

_'Damn right I am.'_

* * *

 

Eren yawned as he looked at the corner of his screen. 3:30 A.M. Shit, he should really get to bed now. His parents planned something to do later in the morning.

_'Levi. I'm gonna head onto bed. Parents planned out some shit for later in the morning.'_

_'Alright, brat. Night, Eren.'_

_'Night, old man.'_

_'Go fuck yourself,'_

The boy laughed quietly at the comment. Signing off, he shut his laptop down. Getting up and collapsing on his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Summer was boring as all holy hell. Eren didn't get to meet Levi like he had wanted to. But, there was a good thing, he only had to wait one more year before he could meet Levi.

He was amazed the two had known each other for a year now, and Levi didn't get sick or annoyed by him.

There was one thing that Eren was concerned about. He had begun developing feelings for the man. No, he had them for some time already. It's just, the only thing that was stopping him from telling Levi was rejection.

Levi deserved someone better than him. He was childish, over emotional, he hadn't told Levi, but, he cut himself. His home life seemed to be the picture of perfection. In reality, his parents were getting divorced, his father was already an alcoholic and his mother didn't have much time to spare anymore. She was more focused on work, not that it was a bad thing, or normally locked herself in their guest room. His life had began falling apart years prior. Eren often had nightmares of bad memories that he would rather much forget. Before he met Levi, he had wanted to kill himself. He really saw no point in going on. His sister, Mikasa, had forgotten he was even there for several months. She made it seem like he wasn't important. The charcoal haired female was his only family that he trusted. The only reason she cared now, is because he failed on an attempt to kill himself.

Levi could and would never love him. The moment he found out, he would leave. Just like a lot of others had. There was no point in harboring one-sided feelings. It was best to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

 

The raven sat in his desk chair, idly swaying back and forth. His summer was complete shit. Hanji had been more fucking annoying than she ever had been, the bitch had gotten into his e-mail, somehow, and read that Eren was supposed to be coming and then he was taken elsewhere for a vacation. She had yelled at him for not letting her meet Eren. The scientist only calmed down when he told her he had mentioned her to the boy before. He well knew who Hanji was.

Just not confessing his feelings for the young brunette was literally eating him. He liked the kid, his opinions, stupid antics, smart mouth, everything about him screamed appealing to Levi. Fuck, just what the hell should he do?

* * *

 

Eren ran into his room, slamming the door. The boy panted heavily against it. His father came home drunk again, something about a meeting not going well at the hospital today, and he went to drink, not he wanted to take his anger out on his family. The boy already warned his mother and Mikasa about his father, he heard their own doors slam shut and lock. The last thing he needed was to explain to his school and friends how he got another black eye.

The brunette heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, he held his breath. Eren didn't want his father to know he was actually home. He heard his father's footsteps stop, his heart pounded against his chest. That single moment felt like forever, finally his father continued walking all the way to his own room, his own door slamming shut. Eren let out a small breath of relief, his nerves were the only thing that weren't calm.

Silently, he walked over to his night stand and opened the top cupboard. Pulling out a small black box, opening it, it contained small razors. Taking one out, he placed the box down. Hovering the small metal over his arm, he quickly swiped it across his skin. Watching in satisfaction as a cut began forming. Blood seeping through the cut. He continued doing this for several more minutes. Hacking at his already torn skin.

After several bloody minutes, Eren got up and went into his bathroom. Grabbing the bandages from under the cupboard in his sink. He got some cotton balls and dabbed away at the blood. The boy was glad he didn't get anything on his bedroom floor.

There would be no way in hell that Levi would want someone as messed up as him. The raven didn't deserve to have someone so emotionally unfit as Eren. No one would ever want him...not as he is.

...he still had yet to accept that...

* * *

 

Levi was completely worried about Eren, the boy had not talked to him in 2 weeks. What was going on right now in the young brunette's life? Didn't he have enough trust and confidence in Levi for something like this?

The raven had no other source of contact to talk to Eren. Just what in the actual hell was happening?

His phone beeping had him snapping out of his thoughts. Picking it up, he input his password and checked his e-mail account. Ashy orbs grew in size. It was a message from Eren.

_Levi, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to talk with you as of late. But, something happened and I didn't feel like talking with anyone. Seeing as I really couldn't do this talking to you. I feel like I should mention it now. If you're disgusted with anything I'm about to tell you, feel free to never talk to me again. I won't blame you. Now, the reason that I was absent, is because my father physically abuses me, my mom and my sister. He's been doing so since I was 8. He thought I was a failure because I never wanted to become the doctor he always thought I would be. I began cutting myself around the time I was 10. It was the only thing that made me feel relieved and get rid of stress. There was nothing else I could do. The only reason I began writing was because I wanted something to make me forget reality for a while. I also have nightmares of bad memories that have happened in my life. Levi, I have wanted to kill myself so many times, but, someone always stopped me. I'm not living for myself. I'm living for other people and in the end they abandon me. I won't hold anything against you if you do. No one would want someone as fucked up as me in their life. I'm saving you the trouble. If you don't want to speak to me ever again, I'll understand._

_I was in the hospital because my father really messed me up. He left really big gashes on my back, several broken bones. My sister and mother didn't get anything since I protected them. They got out fine. My father disappeared after it all happened. No one knows where he could have gone. I'm terrified, Levi. That man, my father, the person that was supposed to look after me, was the one who put me here seriously injured in the hospital. I should be getting out sometime next week. I'm getting a ton of medicine._

_I'm telling you all this because I always knew that you were concerned for me. I always appreciated the fact that you would listen to whatever problem I had. Should you not want to talk to me ever again after reading this, well...this is good-bye, I guess._

_Thank you for everything that you did for me. Your friendship was something I really treasured._

_-Eren._

The man was completely speechless. Eren had been going through this the entire time? He could have really helped. The raven knew what it felt like to be in the position. His own father also abused him, he knew what the feelings were. Fear, pain, loneliness...all of it. It was nothing foreign to him. Levi was also young when all that shit happened to him, but Eren, the boy was something different. He seemed more innocent and naive despite him being sixteen years old. Who knows the amount of time Eren was shaking while talking to him? He really needed to talk to this kid. Let him know that he wasn't alone in this situation. He wasn't an open book, per say, but, if it would help out the boy and be able to have more confidence in him, so be it. Levi took a deep breath and began typing back his response to the boy.

_Eren._

_Don't think for one damn minute that I would be disgusted with you. If I were, I would be disgusted with myself too. My own fucking father did the same shit to me when I was growing up in France. I still bare scars on my body from the hell I suffered with him in my life. I was right around your age, if not younger. My mother was often out of the house working, so, she never got the brunt of his sword. The man was an alcoholic, and hit a dead end in his 20 year career. He thought I was to blame, seeing as he felt my presence was only serving to make him more irritated. Eren, he was the person who forced me to leave home at 14 years of age. I followed a dark path after that. Getting involved in a band of thieves, there I met two people, Isabel and Farlan._

_Those two were something else alright. They both saw me as a respectable figure. Because of those two, who weren't even in the group I was in, they made me realize shit, and left those idiots. It was only the three of us now. Stealing high priced goods, weapons, food, clothing, money, jewelry, you name it. Turns out Farlan was a genius, he taught me everything he knew, the man had finished his schooling after all,unfortunately he was a paper boy and got low pay. It didn't help that he was kicked out. Isabel was a waitress at a restaurant, and also got low pay, she quit her job too. Me? Came from a lower middle class family, a workaholic mother and abusive, alcoholic father. Shit was well, simple, complicated, exciting, and dangerous. That was the life of a thief. When I turned 18, Farlan presented me with a plane ticket. Said he wanted me to do something with my life, and not be a thug like him. I didn't want to leave the only people I now considered family. But, he was right, and Isabel agreed with him. So, I did do as told._

_Came here and decided to become a doctor. I get letters from Isabel and Farlan every other month. Those two are the only people I recognize as family. Point being, Eren. I know the feeling of abuse, protecting your mother, I did what I could to make sure she didn't get hurt. Nor did I tell anyone the truth behind my injuries. I kept it all to myself. You can place trust in me, kid. I really want to talk to you again._

_-Levi._

The man pressed send and put his phone down. Taking deep breathes. Never had he told anyone of his past before, not Hanji, Erwin, Petra, Gunther, Erd, Aurou none of them knew of the things he had done when he was in France. They didn't know who Isabel and Farlan were either. Shit like this was personal to him. He only told Eren so the boy could know he too, shared his pain. Hopefully the boy got his message.

* * *

 

_'Life can be both cruel and generous. It was something that everyone had to end up accepting. There were positive and negatives in a lot of things, really. If there was one thing we all needed to know, it was more than alright to shed tears. There was little to no point in holding in your emotions, it only did more harm than good._

_There's no need to look strong for someone, cry along with them, it let's them know you share their pain, it's easy for some to see through a facade. Some of us may be stopped by our pride, but it's fine to have a moment of weakness. It's more than alright. Confide in someone who has your wholehearted trust, respect and would never abandon you when times are tough. Know the person before you ever let something slip. Be careful.'_

Eren set down his pen, closing his journal shut. It had been about 2 months since he last had spoken to Levi. He had received the man's message, and while it did calm his nerves, he couldn't help but feel like he obligated Levi to share his past with him. It was something personal no doubt, and to hear the raven speak of such a dark past, and how he ended up where he was...nothing short of incredible. He wanted to talk to the man more than anything, but, fear had him in it's grip. What if Levi had only told him that as a farewell? You know, hey, I can tell you my story and you can pity me, vise versa. Nice knowing you. No. The brunette shook his head. The charcoal haired male wasn't like that. He wasn't one to bring up some bullshit story, Levi was someone who would never joke about something so serious as that.

The boy's injuries were now healing up rather nicely. Wasn't so sore and didn't feel like giving birth taking a shit anymore, he was fucking thankful for that one, any who, his arm, ribs, and leg only required bandaging now. His mother and Mikasa still checked up on his, just not as much anymore, especially since he got a check up, indicating he was healing for the most part. At night, all he could do was stare up at his ceiling, wondering what Levi was thinking and doing. Tonight, he would suck it up and talk to his friend. Just, to let him know he was alright. Yes, that's all he would do.

* * *

 

Eren didn't think that talking with Levi would leave him feeling so nervous. He hadn't even said one hello, and he was ready to call it quits. What kind of shit is this? He knew the raven better than that. Just...he was completely honest earlier, now he was just afraid of the response he would get back.

All he ever got in his life was rejection and abandonment. Eren didn't know if he could handle that from Levi, the one person who was more than willing to lend an ear to every single thing he complained and contemplated about. The man had done nothing but helped him. To lose the raven over this matter...

The boy shook his head, Levi would never do that. He was a genuine and sincere person. The man was someone Eren could confide in. But, he's learned the hard way. It didn't matter how much you trusted someone. They would end up stabbing you in the back and leaving. It was a never ending cycle that the brunette knew all too well.

Signing into his account, Eren saw that he had received a message from the older man. Could it be that he wanted nothing more to do with him anymore. That's more than likely what the reason was. He couldn't want to talk to him anymore. Not someone like Eren, he obviously wasn't worth the time. Everyone who had abandoned him previously could agree on that level.

Opening up the mail, he was shocked to have seen that it was nothing like he had expected, in face it was quite the opposite. Levi told him about his past, the one he never knew about. The man only ever told him about his current life, nothing about what happened before was ever mentioned. Hence, Eren thought there was nothing.

After reading the message, the boy sat there shocked. Levi was a thug once in France? That...did explain some things now. His way of speaking and vocabulary for one. That look in his eyes, the dull, bored expression on his face, and monotone voice.

So, the man himself had one dark past as well. He now wondered what his life was like now with everything that happened to him before. Taking a deep breath, Eren typed out a 'hello' to the raven. He looked away and idly moved back and forth in his chair. The boy looked back as a small beeping sound caught his attention.

_'Eren'_

_'Levi'_

_'I got your message earlier'_

_'I got yours'_

_'What do you think?_ '

_'I could say the same.'_

_'Are you alright?'_

_'Wait, you're really not disgusted by me?'_

_'Why would I be?'_

_'I thought that you wouldn't want to deal with someone as dysfunctional as myself...'_

_'You really are one stupid brat. I'm the same too. How the hell can I say you are when I am.'_

_'So...you...won't...abandon me?'_

_'No. I wouldn't even think of doing so. I care about you, Eren.'_

_'Thank you, Levi.'_

_'Do...you want to talk about what happened?'_

_'Can I?'_

_'I'd be more than happy to listen.'_

_'Um, as I said, I've been dealing with problems with my parents and sister for quite some time. It goes back to when I was a young child and before my sister was adopted. I was a lonely and only child of my parents. When my parents adopted Mikasa, I was completely ignored. I could do whatever I wanted, and no one would care. I had practically raised myself. I, don't have the best relationship with my sister, it's a really damaged one. We try to get along, but, we mainly try for other people than for our own sakes. As I grew up, I felt lonelier and lonelier._

_She somewhat tries, and so do I. But, it's tough, you know? We're getting older and we're both interested in different things. We both like our space and so on. So, my sister and I are rather distant from the other. It wasn't until last year that I failed to kill myself, she really wanted to re-establish our relationship as siblings. We do get along somewhat better, but, we're not at the status to where I could say we're really close._

_I have a best friend named Armin, and several others, but, I don't want to burden them with all the fucked up things that are wrong with me. I just fear that they might abandon me and find someone who isn't so dysfunctional._

_My mother barely notices me either. Our relationship is very strained despite what people see. She only asks about school, and not much else. She thinks that's the only thing I have in my damn life. Like hell, I have other shit I'm interested in, mom. Can you please listen to this? Even if its just once?_

_Things with my dad are worse. He just asks me about two things. When are you going to get your license or a job? Old man, I'm fucking exhausted enough. I take all AP classes, I'm mentally exhausted, and the last thing I want is to deal with other people. I just want time to myself. I can't even relax on days when I don't have homework. Do this, do that. If I don't, I get fucking hurt physically by him for disobeying. I just really wish that things were different and that I could finally get away from all the things that cause me pain. I just want to have a relaxed life and not have to worry so much.'_

The boy sent the message to Levi, wiping his eyes with his left hand. Trying to hold his sobs in. He felt pathetic enough for already starting to cry, he didn't want to feel more so worthless actually letting the tears fall.

_'Eren. Those people don't realize how fucking special you are. To have a son so smart, creative, talented, real, unique and genuine so much like yourself, I don't know what the hell they are seeing. You are literally a parents dream and a best friend's. People have searched world wide for someone like you, and your parents are letting that go to waste. Eren, I am going to say this. It's a completely pleasure to get to know you. To have someone I can finally relate to, laughs at my crude jokes, has my same fucking thoughts about different topics, likes the same shows, taste in clothing, experiences, the same dream of traveling. You are literally my other half. I didn't think I would ever meet them. And yet, now I have. Don't ever have fear of everyone abandoning you. Because I won't ever do that to you. I'll promise to stay even if I'm the only one left. I'll stay in the place where others left. I won't leave you, Eren. I Promise you that.'_

When Eren received the message and read it. All he could think about how Levi was perfect. Sure, he had his flaws too, but, hell, who didn't. The man was open to admitting them. Smiling, Eren knew just from this conversation alone...

...He was definitely in love with Levi...

* * *

 

Weeks after that conversation that made Eren completely sure on his feelings for the raven, he found himself blushing and smiling more often than not. Spacing out and thinking about the two of them in different scenarios. Holding hands, kissing, cuddling, laughing, and all the sappy things a couple could do together. He knew that he and Levi weren't more than friends, but hell, he could dream couldn't he?

The boy sighed as he sat in his history class. The teacher gave them another assignment, which he already had done 20 minutes ago. He was just sitting there with nothing to do. He already read the next chapter in their book a week beforehand. He could go on his laptop and try to write, but with Levi on his mind right now, there was no way in hell he could get anything done right now.

Leaning on his elbow, he rested his chin in his hand, staring out the window at the rainy day. He personally liked when it rained, just rained. If there was any kind of thunder, Eren would be hiding under his desk right now. He listened to the pitter patter on the window, watching as some drops rolled down and collected in a small pile.

Levi had been on his mind a lot, more so than just a friend. The words that the raven had told him constantly replayed in his mind. He could envision the fond look on the man's face as he spoke all those words to Eren.

"Eren."

Surely Levi could find someone way better than him. He was going and still dealing with a lot of things.

"Jeager."

The man was beyond attractive, something that Eren can openly admit about him.

Someone punched his shoulder effectively snapping him out of his love sick daze. He turned and mentally groaned. It had to be fucking horse face. "The fuck you want?" Normally he would shout it, but since there were people studying, and the teacher was there, he had to whisper.

Jean leaned in close and whispered. "You alright? You look like some love sick puppy, Jeager."

Eren shook his head. "I'm fine. Just have a small headache."

The look the other teen gave him clearly meant he didn't believe him. "Yeah, yeah, sure, Jeager. So, what's really eating you? We're mates, right?"

"I-I guess so..."

"So, what's buggin ya?"

"Um..."

"Troubles with Mikasa again?"

"No..."

"Armin?"

"No..."

The male grinned. "Ah, than love troubles, huh?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

"Ah, I get ya now. How bout you come over to my place and we can have a convo over this, yeah?"

Eren smiled, nodding. "Yeah, thanks, Jean."

"Anytime, Eren my mate. Anytime."

* * *

 

"Now, ya said you had love troubles, right, Jeager?"

"Exactly."

Jean grinned. "Seeing as I have the best boyfriend in the entire school, he's taught me a thing or two."

"Like not to jack off anymore."

"That and how to help with love troubles."

"Mhm. So, how you gonna help me?"

"First and foremost, what's their name?"

"His name is Levi."

"Age?"

"20."

"You always had a thing for older men, huh, Eren?"

"I won't deny it, yes."

"Damn. Alright, next. Tell me about Levi. How did you meet?" Jean handed Eren a soda and took a drink out of his own.

The boy opened the can and took a sip of the fizzy drink. "We met over this writing website, cause you know how I like to write here and there." Jean nodded. "Makes sense. What's he like?" Eren smiled holding his soda can. "He's a rather crude person believe it or not. Brutally honest and funny as all holy hell. I swear, I've never seen one hell of a poker face until I met Levi. He's complex, simple, unique, genuine and real. He's in school to be a doctor. I can tell he'll make one hell of a doctor in the near future. He's a writer just like me. I've never met someone like him before...I'm glad I had the guts to contact him..."

The teen stared at the boy in front of him. A shit eating grin broke out on his face. "Eren, my mate. You are completely head over heels."

A blush broke out on Eren's face. "I know I am, Jean. But..."

"You wanna know how to confess am I right or am I right?"

"You're too cocky for your own good."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna know how to confess or what?"

"Yes."

"Then pay close attention."

The boy nodded, listening intently.

"I did this with Marco."

"Jean fucking him in the janitor's closet is not an option for us."

"I was gonna recommend that for when you meet one day."

"He's a clean freak, though."

"There went that idea down the drain."

Both teens laughed at the crap joke. Jean shook his head, clearing his throat. "Alright, as I said, I did this with Marco."

"And Freckled Jesus fell for this?"

"Believe it or not, yes."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Cheesy pick-up lines."

"Cheesy pick-up lines?"

"Cheesy pick-up lines."

"You do realize I have been doing that the entire time and Levi thinks I'm doing it for shits and giggles, right?"

"Does he?"

"Yes."

"I would just come out right with it and tell him, Jeager."

"Is that all I can do?"

"You wanna be with him, right?"

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"Then that's your only option."

"Alright, nothing much I can do to ask him at this point. I'll take your advice, Jean."

"You'd be wise to do so, mate."

* * *

 

That night during their conversation, Eren kept fidgeting in his seat. He wanted to tell Levi so bad, but rejection was restraining him from doing so. He blames his low self-esteem and confidence on this one.

_'Eren.'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'I need to tell you something important.'_

_'Go ahead.'_

_'Will you...be mine?'_

_'Eh?'_

_'I mean as...become my lover?'_

Eren froze as he sat there reading the text over and over again, hoping that it wasn't his eyes that were fooling him again. Rubbing them, he saw the message was still there and hadn't changed. He quickly moved and typed out his answer.

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Completely sure. I want no one else but you.'_

_'Then, I would be more than happy to be your lover, Levi._

_' 'Really?'_

_'Yes.'_

* * *

 

Levi stared at his computer screen in immeasurable happiness. Eren had accepted to be his and only his. How he longed for this moment to happen. He never thought his dream would make itself present in reality.

_'Eren. You've made me the happiest person alive.'_

_'Me too, Levi. I really, really wanted to be with you.'_

_'I've been holding these feelings in since March.'_

_'Really? You too?'_

_'Yeah. I thought you saw me nothing more than a friend, Eren.'_

_'I did too!'_

_'By the gods, we were so damn oblivious it hurts.'_

_'We were. And all the shameless, oblivious flirting we kept doing like it was nothing. Okay, I feel like a complete moron.'_

_'Me too, kid. Me too.'_

_'So...'_

_'So...'_

_'I guess that_ _means we're dating now, right?'_

_'That would be correct, Eren.'_

_'Then, I can finally say something that I've wanted to for several months.'_

_'Oh? That is?'_

_'I love you, Levi.'_

_'Love you too, Eren.'_

* * *

 

"Jean!"

Said male looked up from his phone. He raised a brow. "Yeah?"

Eren came into his room, with a shit eating grin on his face. "Levi and I are together now!"

The teen smiled, putting his phone down. "For real?"

"Yeah!"

"Congrats, mate. I knew you had it in ya."

"It was all thanks to your advice."

"Told ya it works."

"Really, thanks Jean."

"Anything to make my best mate happy."

* * *

 

"Can you believe it, Eren?"

"No...I really can't. Times gone by so fast."

"Sure has mate."

Eren turned his head and smiled at Jean. He held his hand out for a handshake. "I hope you become that music teacher you've always wanted."

Jean took his hand and shook it. "Same to you, mate. Hope ya become that history major and minor in writing."

Time had seemed to have gone by so fast. Everything in the boy's life seemed to have improved since he and Levi made their relationship official. For one, Eren and his sister seemed to have a more manageable relationship than they had in years.

His mother was also another relationship he was working on. She was much more interested in getting to know more about her son. Carla had been loving and accepting of the entire relationship between him and the raven. The woman had gotten to meet him one night while the two were video chatting and she seemed to like him right off the bat.

Grisha had been a different matter entirely. His mother and father ended up getting a divorce. Things just weren't working out between them anymore. It was more of a hassle being married more than anything. Or, this was the reason his mother had given him and Mikasa. The two siblings didn't pry anymore than necessary. Their father moved out and went to live in another county. It was very rare to hear from him. But, the three decided it was best that he had left. They could focus on repairing their family on their own.

Armin, Eren's close childhood friend, ended up getting the scholarship to an elite college. He was going to become a doctor and work with the finest technology and use what he learned in school to the test.

Jean was going to become a music teacher and had gotten accepted with flying colors. He already knew how to play several instruments and could sing like a professional. It only took Eren to get him drunk to find out he could indeed sing.

Marco and Krista decided on becoming elementary school teachers. Their warm and caring aura around themselves would be the perfect atmosphere for children.

Annie, Reiner and Betholt all opted into going to the military. They would be leaving soon and would more than likely be trained as soon as they got there to get a feel for what they already knew.

Ymir had decided to become a writer herself. Her immense imagination would prove to be fun to have in the world of authors.

Connie and Sasha both were going to culinary school to become chefs. Both had an immeasurable love for cooking and hoped to one day open up their own restaurant.

Mikasa had decided to become a kick boxing instructor and gymnast. She always had a thing for health and how the body could work out and gain muscle. She would help others become strong just as she was.

Eren, of course, would be in school for history and writing. Over the past two years, the boy had gotten 4 of his works to become incredibly popular and published. He would be heading off to California, just like he said he always would. He had two things waiting for him there. School..

..and Levi...

* * *

 

Stepping off the airplane couldn't be more exciting for Eren. He was finally going to meet and live with his lover, Levi. The two had been amazing to the other in the two years of their relationship. Both had been immensely happy. They talked like normal, done a lot of shameless flirting and discovered some kinks, ones the brunette would never dare admit to anyone, Those were just for him and the raven to express in private.

Walking out of the gates into the airport itself, green eyes looked around for his lover whom said he would be waiting right there to pick him up. Pulling out his phone, the boy sent the raven a quick text message. Before pushing send, he felt arms wrap around behind him. He was about to hit the person when a monotone voice cut him off.

"You're finally here..."

Eren turned around and smiled. He blinked, was it him...or...was Levi...taller than him? The boy had to actually look up to address his lover.

Levi raised a brow. "Something wrong, Eren?"

"Nothing...it's just you're...much taller than me..."

"Two years can do that to a person."

Eren smiled. He put his bags on the ground and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. The man smiled and leaned down, finally pressing his lips to his beloved.

In his mind, Eren knew...all this waiting...was more than worth it...

* * *

 

Several years had gone by and the two were still as happy as ever in their relationship. Hanji finally met Eren and completely flipped out at how adorable he was. The boy nearly cried laughing at this woman and her energy. Eren and Levi ended up getting married on their four year anniversary. Their wedding was a moment Eren would never forget in his entire life. There was nothing in the world, that made him happier than having Levi at his side. He always thanked himself for sending that message to the raven so long ago.

* * *

 

Eren sat down at his desk, pen in hand. Reading what he had wrote a year prior on the page. Gods, it had been so long since he had written anything down in this journal. Taking a deep breath, he began. Writing down the last page of his once miserable life and the beginning of his new happier one. He set his writing utensil down, observing his words. With a smile he wrote the date and his name at the bottom. He heard Levi call his name. Putting the journal down, he got up and walked out to join his lover.

_'This...this feeling alone...belongs only to me...'_

_But, the moment you stepped in, I saw the world and things in a different manner. I used to be very uninterested in things. Not seeing much potential in most anything. I lived only for other people, and not for myself like I should I have. I forced a smile upon my face, doing it only for other's sake and not my own. I was void of emotion. Did everything as if I had done them my whole life. I began writing to escape reality, finding contentment in my own world. Away from all the sadness, pain and loneliness. However, when you and I talked...I felt...emotion...happiness, excitement, frustration, anger, comfort...and love. I never thought someone could awaken that within me. I was with others previously, and it still didn't feel right. It was off. This person wasn't the one for me. I fell for you because we had the same views, opinion, interests, thoughts, likes and dislikes. There was nothing quite like it. You began writing more about yourself. I found out your fragility,and even your clumsiness, precious. It made me happy that you opened your heart up to me._

_When you and I spoke, I felt like there was no one else in the world but the two of us. I didn't know at the time. I thought everything we did before we confessed to the other, was nothing more than a strong bond between two close friends. The moment you said you wanted me, and how long you waited, I felt...immeasurable happiness. My love for you would no longer be kept in secret. You would finally know. I could say I love you and you knew just how much. No longer did I have to carry this weight on my shoulders, this heaviness I felt in my chest. You are mine, as I am yours. The things you did for me...I don't know how to ever repay you for such kindness. But, your love...is more than enough to keep me walking on this earth. So long as I have you as my lover and friend. I feel as though all my dreams can come true. With you by my side...nothing is impossible._

_Thank you and I love you._

_-Eren._

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading this, I really hope you liked this. I spent so much time on it. Til next time! 

(The next chapter of My Regret will be up very soon!)

 

 


End file.
